poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Lightsaber duel!
This is how the unltimate lightsaber duel goes in Return of Darth Sideous. Emperor: laughing Yuna: I hear him! We're almost there! they come into a huge courtyard (above Lava) then they see Darth Vader Darth Vader: Strike me down, Yuna. Yuan: I will not fight you. You were a Jedi once. Darth Vader: Once before. I was. Hiccup: What? Yuna: I'll explain later. (to Darth Vader) You had a wife, and you killed her. Darth Vader: I did it because I loved her. Nyx: LOVED HER?! It was a poor decision to change sides and killling your wife. The Sith is a horrid place to be with! Darth Vader: Yeah, well the young girl joined us. As well as those humans, royals, and ponies. Astrid: They never wanted to join! Hiccup: You forced them to! Penny Ling: BLYTHE IS NOT A SITH!!! SHE'S A TRUE JEDI MASTER!!! Darth Vader: She is. And my apprentice! Zoe Trent: YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM US!!! Gail Trent: WE WON'T ALLOW IT!!! Darth Sideous and the corrupted beings walk into view Blythe Baxter: Well, look who's here? Have you come to join the darkside? Mitiz: No! We haven't! We came to get our true friend back! Belle: Quiet! Anna: The Darkside rules! Yuna: No! The Darkside is horrid, anger filled, and the worst place to be! Ruseell Ferguson: Blythe, you're not a Sith! You're a true Jedi master, who trained with the greatest Jedi masters, who tamed dinosaurs, and who stood by our side forever and ever! Minka MarK; You never left our side, so we won't leave yours. Blythe Baxter: I'm now on the Darkside, if you won't join us, then you're our enemies. Twilight (darker voice): We'll do what we must! Nyx: We are still good beings, and we will do what we must. Shining Armor: (darker voice) Is that right? team draw and activate their lightsaber and then the corrupted beings do the same and they all clash their sabers as "Anakin vs. Oibi-Wan" starts playing they all split up and take their duel with each corrupted being to a different spot clash in diffrent angles takes her duel to one of the walkways Skyla: Please, Mom! Please Dad! Belle! Stop this! You're not Siths! We're family! The Crystal Family! Cadance: (darker voice) What family? Join us Skyla! So you can be our Sith princess! Skyla: NEVER!!! I'LL NEVER JOIN THE SITH!! WE ARE NOT MENT TO BE A PART OF THAT HORRID SIDE!!! Shining Armor: (darker voice) Because you're our daughter! Belle: (darker voice) Join us, Skyla! Skyla: NO!!! '''Belle's lightsaber sabers continue clashing as we now view Nyx and Thomlight battling Twilight and Jasmine Nyx: Please, snap out of it! Thomlight: Yeah! Twilight: (darker voice) We rule! Jasmine: (darker voice) And the light falls! Thomlight: Mom! Jasmine, you're not Siths! You're good beings! Nyx: I didn't join the Sith! Please! Don't join the side that almost turned me into a bad pony! Twilight: (darker voice) Because you made a mistake! Nyx: '''MISTAKE?! I SAVED YOUR LIVES!!! IF I HADN'T OF TURNED ON MAGLUS, YOU WOULDN'VE BEEN KILLED!!! Thomlight: Yeah! Twilight: (darker voice) But you can join us and we can all live as a happy family! Nyx: No! I won't join the Sith! I will get you 2 back to normal! Twilight: voice Huh? flashback see Twilight who found Nyx in the bush Twilight: Hello? Nyx: whimpers Twilight: Hey, I'm here to help you. Nyx: at Twilight with fear (with a few tears) Twilight: It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. then lights her horn up and then gets her out and Nyx hugs her wheeping a little Twilight: her back It's okay, you're safe now. thunder cracks Nyx: in fear and hide underneath Twilight Twilight: Come with me. I'll take you home. (she puts Nyx on her back and they head back for the library)] flashback ends Twilight: to remember Thomlight: Mom? Twilight: falls to the ground and slowly begins to change back and then is uncousius Jasmine: (darker voice) Die! Nyx: Thomlight! Get her to safety, I'll deal with Jasmine. Thomlight: On it! then picks up Twilight and races for Stovestomach Nyx: her saber with Jasmine's Jasmine, cut it out! You were controlled by Jafar once! You snapped out of it before! You can do it again! Jasmine: voice What? Nyx: Think about it! Flashback the flashback, we see Nyx and Jasmine (from the prequel) Jasmine: Hello there. Nyx: Hi. Jasmine: Who are you? Nyx: Nyx. Jasmine: Nice to meet you, I'm Jasmine. Can you tell me about yourself? Nyx: I-I cant remember anything. All I remember is... I was in a thornbush and then Twilight found me and took me out of it and then brought me back home with her. Jasmine: her back Intresting. Nyx: Thank you. Jasmine: I must say, you look good in this vest, handband, and glasses. Nyx: Really? Jasmine: Yes. Nyx: Thanks. ends Jasmine: then she falls to ground and slowly changes back Nyx: Jazz! picks her up and then carries her to Eclipse Nyx: Get her out of here! Ecplise: out and heads for her puts Jasmine on her and Eclpise carries her out know come to the pets and Blythe's duel and Sharon and Celestia's duel Sharon: Mother, stop! Princess Celestia: voice No! Vinnie Terrio: Blythe! You're not a Sith! And you never were! Penny Ling: Blythe! Please snap out of it! Blythe: laughter Never! zaps Penny Ling: AAAH!! flies back and bumps into the control panel, which causes some of the outer walkways to the lose their protective aura, making them vulnerable to the lava now see Sharon's duel heading into a conference room and then Celestia pins down Sharon (after they drop their sabers) Sharon: Mother! Please! You're not suppose to be a Sith! Princess Celestia: (darker voiced) Quiet! then force grabs her saber Sharon: the same clash their sabers Sharon: Mother, remember! Princess Celesstia: and then thinks flashback Sharon: a filly Princess Celestia: both of her wings back and forth making her go to sleep Sharon: sounds, then sofly snores Princess Celestia: My Sharon, you'll become a great princess one day. ends Princess Celestia: she closes her eyes and the smokey trail burns out Sharon: Mother? Princess Celestia: her eyes and they're back to thier true color (she then notices they sabers clashed together] Sharon? Is that you? Sharon: Yes! her Princess Celestia: the hug What happened? Sharon: You were controlled by the Sith. And you and I were dueling and you had me pinned. Princess Celestia: Oh my, I almost killed my own daughter?! Oh Sharon, I'm so Sorry. Sharon: It's okay, you're back to normal now. hug again, Celestia then wraps her wings around Sharon But everyone else is still corrupted! Princess Celestia: Let's go! race out as everyone is still clashing their sabers Sharon: How do we change them back, mother? Princess Celestia: Make them remember. flies above each of the duels and then lights up her horn of the curropted officals start to remember and slowly change back to their normal selves Princess Luna: faints all faint and their forms change back Blythe's duel continues Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts